


Want Her to Like You?

by oh2hell



Series: Dirty Talk [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Sam asks Dean how to get a girl to like him, and things escalate a bit.





	Want Her to Like You?

Dean Was pressed against Sam's back, whispering into his ear, one hand on Sam's flat, tight stomach and the other over Sam's mouth. John was gone, off with his buddies at a bar somewhere, and if history would repeat itself, they wouldn't stumble back until around tomorrow night, but Dean still didn't want their neighbors to hear. Plus, Dean keeping Sam quiet drove Sam crazy.

"And, Sammy, once she lets you up her shirt you're pretty much clear..."

Sam had asked about girls, about how to make them like you. One thing led to another and they started talking about sex, which is what got them in this position.

"Play with her nipples, little brother... Rub your thumb over them, squeeze her tits," Dean demonstrated, tugging at Sam's nipple, "and kiss her neck like this... Move your mouth to her tits, little brother, and lick her nipples, suck on them and bite lightly, but not too hard. When you've got her good and hot and bothered that way, kiss your way down her stomach. If she puts her hands on your head, grabs your hair or pushes your head down further, you know you're good. Go nice and slow, tease the fuck out of her - girls love that." When he said this, Dean stopped toying with the hairs on Sam's stomach and slowly moved his hand lower, into the waistband of Sam's sweatpants and boxers. He ran his fingers up Sam's soft thighs, lightly brushing against his balls and slightly behind them, then running them back up to the slick-wet tip.

"Once you get her clothes out of the way, kiss her thighs, kiss right up to the lips of her pussy, then stop and do the same thing on the other side. Fuck, baby brother... Fuck." Dean had pushed Sam's clothes out of the way, hooking everything under Sam's balls. Sam's cock reached up to his belly button, twitching with every touch, and the beads of precum glistened from the light off of the alarm clock.

"Lightly kiss her clit now, tease it with the tip of your tongue.... Now go down to her pussy, and go from the bottom to top, lick like that a few times, get her nice and fucking wet, then put your tongue in her. Get her tight, pink pussy all wet for you. Fuck her with your tongue, baby brother. Go in circles, get fucking deep Sammy, spread her thighs and pull her pussy lips apart... Pull her against your mouth and... Fuck, Now." Dean hesitated, his precum-slick fingers toying with the head of Sam's cock, smearing the slick up and down the impossible hardness, and cupping Sam's balls, rolling them and tugging slightly.

"Now move back to her clit, little brother... Suck on her clit, tease it with the tip of your tongue. Get fucking dirty little brother, move your tongue around until you make a pattern that makes her moan, makes her grab your head, pull your hair. Make her sound like a little fucking whore the way you're - " Dean's voice cracked as he ran his fingers up and down the shaft of Sam's cock, pushing himself against the curve of Sam's ass and hooking a leg over Sam's so he could fuck against Sam's bare ass better. Sam had been whining against Dean's hand the whole time, but now he loudly moaned. He was panting out words that sounded like "Dean" and "fuck" and arching his back, trying to push into Dean's cock and Dean's hand at the same time.

"Keep doing that baby brother, and put a finger in her pussy. Finger her sweet, wet, little pussy and work her clit until she cums, and, fuck, don't stop when she starts moaning, go and go, finger fuck her pussy and lick her clit, or rub it, until she's shaking. Give her the best fucking orgasm she's ever had. Make her moan your name, make her cum so hard she forgets her words. Make the little bitch beg for more, make her hump your mouth like a little whore. God fucking dammit Sammy, make her fucking scream..." Dean was still teasing, his voice cracking. Sam was letting out a constant, desperate stream of nonsense, begging and begging for something he couldn't even articulate.

"Don't forget to watch her, little brother. Look up and check to make sure she's enjoying it. Make eye contact, moan against her tight pussy... And when she's finished, that's when you fuck her." Dean finally wrapped his big hand around Sam's cock, his voice getting lower, rougher, and immediately started pumping, matching his hand with his hips in the crack of Sam's ass. With every slick push Dean's cock caught on Sam's asshole, only pushed along by the precum pumping out of Dean's cock, telling him he was close. Dean pressed his open mouth onto Sam's shoulder, jerking off Sam even faster, his fingernails digging into Sam's cheek as Same came, covering Dean's hands with cum and making the friction that much sweeter.

Dean flipped Sam onto his stomach, holding him down with his own body weight, pushing Sam's hands over his head and keeping them there. He was fucking Sam's ass as well as he could without going in, and it was the best fucking thing he'd ever felt. God, Sam's legs spread and his hips lifted up, making the perfect angle for Dean. Dean's balls were smacking against Sam's taint, the head of his cock catching on the rim of Sam's asshole, and Dean was losing it. Sam had gotten to the point where he was just making noise and panting, too out of it to even think of a sentence.

"That's when you look her in the eyes and fit your cock into that bitch's tight fucking pussy, that's when you hold her arms above her head with one hand and hold up one of her legs with the other. Fuck her hard, and fuck her good, Sammy. Make her feel you for fucking days, make her beg for your cock, fuck... God, fuck. Ask her just how she wants you to fuck her, and be as dirty and rough as she'll let you... Make her so fucking wet it runs down her fucking legs and - " Dean was rutting harder against Sam, his voice shaking and cracking, and he came so fucking hard and suddenly that he bit Sam's shoulder till it bled, and he was shaking before it was over, but he didn't stop. He kept going until he physically couldn't move - until the pleasure turned to pain. The feeling of the slick against Sam's perfect ass was too good. Too fucking good to stop. Cum was dripping down Sam's thighs, running onto the small of his back, and Dean loved it.

"You're such a good little cumslut, Sammy boy, anyone would love to fuck you." Dean smacked Sam's ass, drawing a surprised yelp from Sam, and got up to get his little brother a washcloth.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm going to make this dirty talking thing a series because, hot damn. And also I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to get it down somewhere.


End file.
